Interval
by silverwyst
Summary: [ONE SHOT] During a regular mission, Kaz and Inej stumble upon a small distraction.


Dirtyhands's plan is ultimately simple. To him anyway, as he was the only one who knew of it. He is to have a meeting with the Second Lieutenant of The Dime Lions over the emerging issue with Fifth Harbour and eliminate the problem within minutes. The spillage of blood could be avoided. However, _could_ in matters like these was a very loose term for him. Besides, he always has Jesper and Big Bolliger waiting in the wings, unaware of each other's presence. They are the accessories.

 _Brick by Brick_ he repeats to himself. A steady rhythm in his head that matches the beat of his cane hitting the cobblestones.

Dirtyhands's plan _was_ ultimately simple until he felt the disappearance of The Wraith. The final ounce of her presence slipping away like the money from a gambler's hand. A vital component. Kaz clutches his crow head cane, unable to feel the winter bite through his gloves. One deep breath in. Even as a criminal prodigy, his ego wasn't above knowing when he needs her. Only a month on the job and she had already proved to be his most efficient spider. A guardian phantom the lower ranking Dregs had mocked. Kaz had glared whilst she'd remained silent with a hanging head.

 _I can help you._ Her words ran through his blood. Always with him. As she was.

He turns on his heel and coolly walks his way out of the Ketterdam alley.

In a mere instant he notices Inej. Cloaked, unhooded and crouching at the mouth of a busy street a few feet from where he stands. A low growl escapes him. A shadow should never be noticeable. Kaz decides that every minute they waste would add another one hundred _kruge_ onto her debt. His concern hardly lies with being late, as Dirtyhands was always ten steps above everyone. He despises distractions. It is a weakness that he doesn't and will never have.

Kaz starts towards Inej, immediately stopping in his tracks.

He sees that she is consoling a crying and shivering child - no more than seven - alone in the street. A comforting hand laying on his little shaking form. The thought of touching someone sends a convulsing shiver down Kaz's spine, yet a throng of emotion rises in his throat and threatens to choke him. Though the child is blonde with tanned skin, Kaz's mind projects the image of his younger self onto him. Brought to Ketterdam and alone in the world. Jordie's ghost tugs at Kaz's coat sleeve and his whispers rattle around his brain. Kaz swallows back the bile and carries on towards her, attempting to leave Jordie in the passing winter wind.

"Wraith," Kaz says, voice as grating as gravel, "would you mind returning to the task at hand." Nothing is a request with him. He stands tall like a King waiting to be served on and expecting not a scrap less than what he seeks. The child could be a trap. A decoy. A distraction. Bait. Kaz is not going to expose himself for the sake of a-

Inej turns to him and for the second time in many years he is caught off guard. Her dark eyes are hard yet also shiny with unshed tears. A weird curling sensation pricks his chest. Kaz feels like recoiling with a backwards step, however his stance remains true.

"Wraith-"

"He has lost his mother." Inej interrupts, her tone as solid as lead and a hand remaining on the child's shoulder.

 _Of course_. He knows Inej's history and how she wound up in Ketterdam, previously in the clutches on Tante Heleen, and now his own. Ripped away from her parents and unable to return until her debt has been paid, which is growing by the second. Although Kaz has time to deal with it, he doesn't want to. His job includes crumbling the kingdoms of his competitors, not holding hands and hopscotching with wayward children. However, Kaz cannot help but feel an inkling of empathy within him. His gaze briefly shifts from Inej to the child. He is blubbering and absolutely despairing with green eyes as large as saucers. As his eyes return to Inej's, a silent understanding and deal passes between them as they are both orphans in Ketterdam, yet she doesn't know that. Kaz scrunches his eyes and breathes. He smothers the empathy, Jordie's voice and Kaz Rietzveld in one fell swoop, gripping ever firmer onto the crow's head in his gloves.

"Six hundred _kruge_." He states. Inej nods once and returns her attention back to the child. Kaz doesn't fail to notice how Inej and the boy's faces are only inches from each other whilst he stands at a distance and on guard, waiting for the immanent attack. No one jumps Kaz Brekker.

A minute of conversation passes between them and Inej rises from her crouching position with the boy's small hand in hers. Kaz's guard rises like a wave and his skin prickles. At least he has stopped crying.

"His name is Pieter," she says, "and he last saw his mother at Devisser's Teahouse."

Kaz scoffs. "That is completely out of the way." He says, trying to supress the rising loudness of his voice. He swings his arm out. "And not to mention all the people here. I say she's long gone and this little boy should find his own way." Kaz throws an accusing finger in Pieter's tear stained face and the boy begins to whimper. Inej looks at Kaz in utter shock mixed with a little disgust, and Kaz curls the finger back into a gloved fist. Inej strides passed him with her hands on Pieter's shoulders. Kaz is left standing alone.

 _To hell with this._ Kaz could manage just fine. He strides for a few moments and pauses. He looks over his shoulder to see Inej walking away without a second thought about him. He pulls a breath between his teeth and follows them, keeping at distance to not raise suspicion and to cover her back.

This little excursion consumes exactly five minutes of Kaz Brekker's time. A hundred _kruge_ for every minute. Six in total. Equalling six hundred _kruge_. He had to admire Inej's efficiency in keeping to the allotted debt. Over Inej's shoulders, Kaz notices a frantic woman wildly whipping her head around MolenaarStraat.

"Pieter! Pieter?" She exclaims.

"Mama!" Pieter replies with glee. He pulls free of Inej and bolts towards her. His mother lays her hands upon her heart and throws her head up to thank the Saints. The woman kneels down and catches the boy in her arms. She glances up to meet Inej's eyes and mouths a thank you. Inej bows her head in return. Kaz removes the short distance between them and stands by her side, his weight and hands resting on the cane.

"This wasn't worth it, Inej," he tells her, bitter coffee coloured eyes trained on the reunion.

"To me it was," she replies. Kaz turns his head to her. She is full heartedly smiling.

"Another month of debt to pay, The Slat, information to gather and people to-"

"There is a Suli saying." Inej begins, staring at the mother and son. Kaz is sure he doesn't want to hear it. He listens. "The Saints gave us companions for the sake of betterment, as well as the choice to benefit ourselves or others."

Kaz is silent as he keeps his attention on Inej's glowing face. He searches for lies. The _real_ motive behind this escapade. He sees nothing. Kaz's mouth suddenly dries. His focus momentarily sweeps to the two huddling figures and then back to Inej. Only there is The Wraith. And she's not there.

Their short interval is over. Dirtyhands returns to see the rough work done. He walks back to reach his first destination, feeling her presence on the rooves. Kaz's smile playing on his lips all the while.


End file.
